Solve for $x$ : $3\sqrt{x} + 7 = 10\sqrt{x} + 5$
Solution: Subtract $3\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 7) - 3\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 5) - 3\sqrt{x}$ $7 = 7\sqrt{x} + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $7 - 5 = (7\sqrt{x} + 5) - 5$ $2 = 7\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\frac{2}{7} = \frac{7\sqrt{x}}{7}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{2}{7} = \sqrt{x}$ Square both sides. $\dfrac{2}{7} \cdot \dfrac{2}{7} = \sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x}$ $x = \dfrac{4}{49}$